villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Gedren (Red Sonja)
Queen Gedren of Berkubane is the main antagonist of the 1985 film Red Sonja. She is a power-hungry monarch who is responsible for killing the titular character's family in retaliation for Sonja rejecting her advances. She is portrayed by Sandahl Bergman. History In the past, Gedren had seeked to seduce Sonja, and ordered a raid on her homestead in order to force her to subjugate to her. Sonja, who was disgusted by Gedren's advances, scarred Gedren's face. In retaliation, Gedren ordered Sonja's family massacred, had her soldiers rape Sonja, and set her house aflame. Sonja survived the assault, and was visited by a spirit who granted her the strength to seek vengeance against Gedren. Some time later, Gedren, along with her aide-de-camp Ikol, raided a temple to steal a talisman to harness its power. The talisman was in the process of being destroyed by priestesses before it became too powerful to control, but Gedren's army murdered them. While the surviving priestesses were imprisoned, Gedren ordered the talisman relocated, but not before proving the myth that only women could touch the talisman and survive. In the process, Sonja's sister Varna was fatally wounded by Gedren's army. However, she is found by Lord Kalidor, who takes her to Sonja and explains that the talisman must be destroyed before it grows too powerful. Returning to her castle in Berkubane, Gedren increases the talisman's power by placing it in a room full of candles, ignoring warnings from Ikol. Some time later, Gedren's wizard shows her that Sonja, along with the young prince Tarn and his aid Falkon, are approaching. Gedren, recognizing Sonja, orders her brought to the fortress unharmed. Using the talisman, Gedren conjures a storm that forces Sonja and her band to seek refuge in a cavern, and then unleashes a metallic monster to attack them. The band escape unharmed, however, with help from Lord Kalidor. As the band infiltrates Castle Berkubane, the talisman's power becomes too unstable to control and begins to damage the castle. While Prince Tarn battles and defeats Ikol, Sonja confronts Gedren in her palace, reminding Gedren that she had murdered her family. Gedren disregards the death of Sonja's family and engages her in a swordfight. During their duel, the talisman's power causes the floor of the castle to rip open, revealing a chasm of molten lava. Sonja forces Gedren against the chasm and finally impales her with her sword, casting both the queen and the talisman into the molten lava below, ending Gedren's reign. Personality Queen Gedren is a greedy and murderous despot. She has no value for human life, casually wiping out entire kingdoms in her quest for power. Gedren was also shown to be lustful, attempting to take Sonja for herself before massacring her family when Sonja rejected her. Gedren was also very stubborn, refusing to listen to Ikol when the talisman grows too dangerous to control. Gallery gif.gif Category:Killed by Female Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Sadist Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Queen Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:LGBT Category:Hegemony Category:Crown Category:Demise: Burned Alive